1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a central unit for grouping electronic and electrical components of refrigerators, freezers and similar appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the aforelisted appliances, electrical and electronic components are variously connected together and to the electrical power supply by cables. By way of example, a refrigerator can comprise at least one lamp for lighting the refrigerated compartment or compartments, electrical equipment such as fans, controls and the like, at least one compressor, thermostats and other controls, and an electrical or electronic circuit which receives data provided by the thermostats and controls and thereby controls operation of one or more of the aforesaid components.
The multiplicity of connections and cabling resulting can be criticised not so much for its appearance but more for the time required to make these connections during the manufacture of the appliance (refrigerator) and in identifying and remedying a fault or malfunction during maintenance.
An object of the present invention is to provide a central unit which enables connections and cabling to be simplified and hence favourably affect the cost of the operations concerned.
This and further objects which will be more apparent from the ensuing detailed description are attained by a central unit in accordance with the teachings of the accompanying claims.